Y a des jours comme ça !
by Dilinzzo
Summary: Ok, y a des jours où vraiment on se dit qu'on aurait mieux fait de rester au lit. Et bien aujourd'hui c'est mon cas. Ce matin je me suis levé et je me suis cogné le genou dans le coin de ma table de nuit. Mais ça ce n'était que le début de ma journée dans la peau d'un Anthony DiNozzo en mode "bad day" Pov Tony évidement


**Kikou !**

Voici un petit OS, juste comme ça, pour déstresser tous ceux qui sont en exams et tous les autres.

Pourquoi j'ai écrit cela ? Allez savoir ! Si en fait Downey sur mon autre fic m'a fait un très beau compliment mais m'a demandé d'écrire quelque-chose de moins triste la prochaine fois.

Et l'inspiration était là et donc voilou.

Ecrit en une heure, alors c'est vraiment sans chichi et tralala que je vous le poste.

Mais dites-moi quand même ce que vous en pensez.

**Merci et bonne lecture.**

* * *

Je m'ennuie.

Même plus que ça. Enfin si seulement un mot existait pour exprimer cela.

Bref.

De toute façon cette journée a mal commencé.

Je me suis cogné le genou dans le coin de ma table de nuit ce matin au réveil, je suis arrivé en retard, j'ai renversé le café de Gibbs sur ma nouvelle chemise italienne, j'ai marché dans une merde de chien sur la scène de crime, j'ai reçu trois slaps, je me suis fait draguer par un transsexuel puis une couguar, et maintenant je m'ennuie.

Je suis là, assis sur ma chaise de bureau et ne sais pas quoi faire.

En fait si, j'ai à faire, mais je ne veux pas le faire car ça m'ennuie et je m'ennuie déjà, pas la peine d'en rajouter, vous comprenez ce que je veux dire ?

Et en plus de cela, un silence énervant et stressant plane autour de moi.

Je regarde alors par-dessus mon écran d'ordinateur le bureau face à moi.

Ziva a l'air à fond dedans. Comme d'habitude remarque. Petite fille modèle. Pff tu parles !

Je tourne ensuite la tête sur ma droite.

McGee tape à une vitesse phénoménale sur son clavier, fixant son écran ignorant tout le reste. Mouai le vrai petit Geek dans toute sa splendeur voulant le bon point du maître.

Je dévie alors légèrement la tête.

Gibbs, avec ses lunettes, ça m'a toujours fais bizarre de le voir avec, lit un dossier les sourcils froncés dans la concentration. Mais super Gibbs se sent épier et lève les yeux de ses feuilles pour me regarder.

Zut !

Je détourne alors rapidement le regard en tapant avec un doigt sur une touche au hasard de mon clavier, pour faire style, entre guillemet, de mon aptitude exemplaire au travail.

Bah oui quoi. Je m'ennuie mais je ne suis pas encore assez stupide au point de tenter quelque chose alors que le renard argenté veille sur nous.

Gibbs me regarde alors quelques-secondes de plus et se remet à étudier son dossier.

Je reprends alors ma respiration que je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte d'avoir retenu. Mais me semble-t-il qu'une personne normale doit respirer non ?

Cette situation me fait revenir le jour des examens de fin d'année, où le sujet ne me passionnait pas, que tout le monde autour de moi le trouvait génial et que le professeur faisait en sorte que ses élèves travaillent et ne trichent pas.

Mais bon, pour une fois je n'ai pas attiré l'attention sur moi à un mauvais moment. Je l'ai déjà assez fait pour aujourd'hui.

Mon écran !

Je regarde mon écran de plus près.

Merde, merde, merde.

Il y a une barre de jauge se remplissant rapidement avec écrit dessus « suppression de dossier »

Et malgré que je n'ai pas très bien fais attention à lui depuis tout à l'heure je sais pertinemment que ce n'est pas normal.

Merde, soixante pour cent, soixante-cinq . . .

Une touche. J'ai appuyé sur Une touche ! Quelle poisse.

J'appuie alors sur plusieurs autres touches pour arrêter ce massacre, puis finalement la barre s'arrête.

Ouf ! . . . Mais non.

Quatre-vingt-huit pour cent de suppression effectué.

Et merde encore une fois.

Ce n'est pas bon. Vraiment pas bon du tout.

Je viens de supprimer presque complètement tout le dossier que je devais en fait analyser pour y trouver des indices. Et qui dit dossier, dit photos, relever de carte de crédit, téléphone, mails . . . oh non ce n'est pas bon du tout.

Que faire, que faire ? Vite réfléchis DiNozzo.

Je sais, le Bleu.

- Psst !

Allez me laisse pas tomber McRecherche.

- Psst !

- Un problème DiNozzo ?

Gibbs !

Et double merde.

- Euh non, non Gibbs.

- Bien alors remets-toi au travail.

- J'n'ai jamais arrêté.

Oh punaise, pourquoi ça tombe toujours sur moi ?

Bon voyons voir !

Un jour McLacheur m'as dit qu'aucun dossier ne se supprime vraiment.

Bah voyons, il va où alors ? Dans le disque dur interne faire un p'tit tour de piste.

Réfléchie, réfléchie, il te l'as déjà expliqué. Allez, bon sang, ça ne doit pas être si compliqué que ça de retrouver un dossier ?

Pourquoi je ne l'écoute jamais quand il parle ? Ah oui je sais, c'est parce qu'il parle en extraterrestre et que lui seul comprend.

Bon voyons voir, si je vais là, que je fais ça, et que je double clique ici, que j'ouvre cette fenêtre, que je clique sur valider, et que, ohlala, qu'est-ce que c'est-ça encore ?

Ah non pitié pas ça. Stop, stop, non.

Trop tard.

Je regarde s'afficher alors autour de moi, sur les plasmas et apparemment tous les écrans du NCIS une photo de moi des plus compromettante faite à une soirée des plus arrosée.

Mon dieu, pourquoi je ne l'avais pas tout simplement effacé en premier lieu ?

La honte m'envahie et je me cache le visage derrière mes mains.

- Hey pas mal Tony.

- Je ne savais pas que tu avais de si belles jambes.

- Tu devrais mettre des jupes plus souvent.

Un trou ! Où y a-t-il un trou de souris pour que je m'y cache ? Help me please !

- DiNozzo !

Je sursaute et relève la tête.

Gibbs est là, devant moi. Abby avait raison. Il a des pouvoirs de téléportation.

- Efface moi ça tout de suite.

- Oui, bien sûr.

Enfin si seulement je savais comment on faisait.

- Et la prochaine fois, épile toi avant de mettre des collants.

Ma journée ne pouvait pas être pire.

Je viens de perdre un dossier, d'envoyer une photo humiliante à tous mes contacts, et le pire de tout, c'est que Gibbs fait de l'humour.

Et en plus il trouve ça drôle apparemment puisqu'il sourit.

Oh mon dieu, moi qui croyait que ma journée ne pouvait pas être pire !

Vivement ce soir !


End file.
